Oblivion
by AquaComestheRain
Summary: Anyas gone. Something is following Xander around and it is big black and has no shape. Spuffy! Willar! ( don't know just made that up) Better than it sounds! CAN'T UPDATE, TEMPOARILY BANNED FROM COMPUTER


Disclaimer: There Joss's and he won't share.  
  
Rating: PG-13 the odd naughty word and prolly some innuendo  
  
Time Place: Past As You Were the whole Buffy Spike thing is over but is it forgotten? MAWHAHAHAHA (I like that evil laugh) Just jokes. This is mainly about Xander and Spike. Friendship only. Sorry girls.  
  
Author's / Note: Hey this is the second fic I EVER WROTE! So be gentle! My Ego is prolly the size of a nickel right now.  
  
Parings: S/B , W/T _______________________________________________________________________  
  
-God this sucks- That was the only word he could think of in his drunken state. He had just broken up with Anya and this time it was for good.He tried to look back and figure out exactly what had happened. The fight started like any other fight. Stupid. He wanted a meat pizza she wanted cheese. Same fight they had every Friday. Somehow it escalated into something huge. Now all he could remember was the words leaving , stupid , forever and he wondered why but frog.  
  
He gestured to the bartender "Hey Bill , passh down a'nother 'un" -hee hee. He sounded like that Sean Connory guy. Bond. Jamsh Bond.-  
  
"Um Alex I think maybe you've had enough."  
  
"Nah um good fer 'nother 'un." He said slurring his words even more.  
  
"Nope. I was gonna cut you off two beers ago but since you broke up with that Anya chick I figured I'd let it slide. Now I think your racked up enough so you want me to call a cab?"  
  
Xander opened his mouth to respond but his brain couldn't or wouldn't find the right words so he settled for just shaking his head.  
  
"It's okay you know. I'll pay for it. I mean your tabs like in the skies but I owe you for all those times you helped move those crates."  
  
"Mm mm Bill I'll wallka. I'd make my 'ead clear."  
  
Bill backed down but looked a little worried. This annoyed Xander. He didn't know why people thought he needed help all the time. He was a per say a Big Boy! Sure a little lacking in the power department but who has superpowers or magic? -Everyone- Xander thought angrily -Even Giles had them back in the day-  
  
He stumbled off the bar stool , gave some angry glares at the couple necking in the corner and staggard out the door.  
  
The night was starry and the moon was full. Everything was shining and twinkling. Xander snapped back and relized he was lying in the puddle under the back light."Shupid water."  
  
He got up and saw the 'real sky' , the cloudy night and a walking lamppost -can lampposts walk?- It moved closer and Xander saw it wasn't a lamppost it was the new King of Pathetic Spike. Xander made an attempt to bow but fell back into the puddle.  
  
"Wow didn't know you were that glad to see me" Spike said clearly misinterpreting the gesture.  
  
-Hee hee. He's so white he glows in the dark-  
  
Xander got up yet again and tried to think of a witty comeback but all that came out was. "No."  
  
"Not your best flap jack. Now come on. Your supposed to be at the Magic Box with the rest of the Dream Team."  
  
"Uh uh. Not going. Drunk." Xander replied stupidly  
  
"Well I know that. I could smell your breathe from two blocks away , but at least I won't be a suspect in the Xander Files" He reached into his duster grabbing one of his cigarettes "So where's the Demon Girl? Isn't the pleasure party supposed to begin at eight?"  
  
"'Er name is Anya an' me an' 'er are broken." Xander snapped an imaginary stick.  
  
"Is that so? 'Bout time the bird left ya. Doubt you could last twenty seconds."  
  
Xander was too drunk to care about the insult on his manhood and settled with a glare. He was getting good at those.  
  
After another fall and some stumbles he finally got use to the idea of walking and ambled next to the blonde.  
  
"We found a Beshtie?"  
  
"People. Dead for weeks with no decompisition. Prolly some spell. Nothing Buffy can't handle."  
  
"Well then I thinck I'll go 'ome dan." Xander gave a shrug. "Nothing I can do righ'?"  
  
Spike smirked and agreed. Smug Bastard.  
  
Xander walked up to Spike and threw a punch. He hit nothing but air and tried to try again but suddenly the world started to haze. He felt like the Earth was going to sallow him whole. His lungs felt like they were being filled with lead and he couldn't breathe. He started to panic , throwing his hands up and gasping for air. Then everything went black.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
A/N: Hello! I hope you like. Read and Reveiw! 


End file.
